


April 17, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glanced at a menu on a restaurant window.





	April 17, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos glanced at a menu on a restaurant window as Supergirl's heat vision defeated two Metropolis villains.

THE END


End file.
